


Preachers Discover

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. ''I'm not hungry,'' Kara said as she frowned near a bowl of stew. She glanced at Reverend Amos Howell's new scowl.





	Preachers Discover

I never created Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell.

''I'm not hungry,'' Kara said as she frowned near a bowl of stew. She glanced at Reverend Amos Howell's new scowl.   
''I remember you cooking all day, but I'm not hungry.'' Kara watched while Amos turned and abandoned her. There was a slight shrug before she focused on the fridge and smiled. She approached the fridge. 

After Kara opened the door, she viewed a slice of chocolate cake. She took the plate and ate the slice. Kara's eyes widened when Amos appeared and scowled at her. 

''You'll eat a cake slice and not my stew?'' Amos smiled. ''Leftovers tomorrow, Kara.''

THE END


End file.
